


Possession Obsession

by ABlueLightInTheDark



Series: Tumblr prompt fills [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Prompt Fill, Raphael and Magnus bonding time, Raphael is jealous af, Saphael, Simon is drunk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-30
Updated: 2016-06-30
Packaged: 2018-07-19 06:30:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7348954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ABlueLightInTheDark/pseuds/ABlueLightInTheDark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Raphael is not a jealous person.<br/>He’s not.<br/>But he can’t help the ugly feeling boiling in his stomach every time this girl touches Simon.<br/>...</p><p>Ok. Maybe Raphael is a bit jealous. A tiny little bit, because he physically has to restrain himself from walking over there and ripping the fairy’s throat out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Possession Obsession

**Author's Note:**

  * For [scalira](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scalira/gifts).



> Prompt fill for scalira, I hope you like it! 
> 
> 19\. Jealous kiss - Saphael
> 
> (I will work on the other prompts I got soon. Some are just going to be a bit longer, so I need time. I'm sorry.)

Raphael is not a jealous person.  
He’s not.  
But he can’t help the ugly feeling boiling in his stomach every time this girl touches Simon. 

They are at one of Magnus parties and everyone is already horribly drunk.  
Raphael’s boyfriend sadly isn’t an exception. 

Simon is sitting at the bar where Raphael left him just minutes ago and is talking with this _very_ enthusiastic fairy - she’s smiling so brightly at him, that Raphael thinks he’s going to throw up. 

But he would be ok with it. He is in no position to tell Simon, who he’s allowed or not allowed to talk to. That’s why Raphael didn’t do anything in the first place, when the fairy approached him. 

It’s just the fact that she started _touching_ Simon now, too.  
It started with a light touch of their fingers, then she put her hand on his forearm and now she started stroking his face, tracing his jaw and the _idiota_ doesn’t even really notice. 

At least Raphael hopes he doesn’t notice, because otherwise he would have to brake up with him. 

Ok. Maybe Raphael is a bit jealous. A tiny little bit, because he physically has to restrain himself from walking over there and ripping the fairy’s throat out.  
His fangs are itching in his gums and Raphael grits his teeth together so hard that Magnus actually stops talking. 

“Are you even listening to me?!“ The warlock asks in confusion and Raphael lifts one eyebrow. 

“No.“ He just wanted to say hello to his _dear_ friend, thank him for the invitation and maybe insult him a bit, but of course Magnus had to start talking.

About his relationship with that shadowhunter of all things. So Raphael zoned out in a matter of seconds and started to watch his boyfriend, which had brought him into the situation he was now in. 

Magnus theatrically throws his hands into the air, a (faked? Raphael can’t really tell) scandalized expression on his shining face. 

“Why have I even befriended you? You are the most ungrateful being I know. After Ragnor.“ Magnus sighs and Raphael clicks his tongue. 

“You’re right, my life would be so much easier if I didn’t know you.“ He huffs and takes in a deep breath, because the fairy just decided that her new seat has to be Simon’s lap. 

“Yes, because you would be dead, if I might remind you.“

Raphael glares at the warlock, hissing slightly. “You don’t.“

“What is your problem, my dear nightshade? Tell me, what tickled you in the wrong place?“ Magnus now asks more or less serious and then follows Raphael’s gaze, chuckling at the scenario in front of him. 

“Oh, I see. You boy-toy isn’t behaving the way you’d like it to. Don’t worry, I think he’s just drunk, he won’t cheat on you.“ Magnus chuckles slightly, before adding a stern “He better not.“

Raphael rolls his eyes.  
“He won’t cheat on me, you don’t have to go on dad-mode. But you’re right, he’s drunk and although I know that he won’t willingly cheat on me, I know that that faery has been undressing him in her mind for the last fifteen minutes.“

He growls slightly and Magnus smirks amused, taking a sip from his drink. 

“Jealousy doesn’t suit you. Uh, to be honest it actually suits you pretty well, but lets pretend it doesn’t. Simon can handle himself. As you said, he won’t do anything with that girl, so just relax.“

Clenching and unclenching his fist once, Raphael huffs and then straightens himself a bit. 

“I need a drink.“ 

Within a second there former banter is forgotten and Magnus claps his hands happily.  
“Ah, give me a minute and you will have the best drink you ever had in your whole undead life.“  
And with that he’s gone, leaving Raphael standing alone next to the kitchen counter.  
He has no idea whereto Magnus vanished, but then just shrugs and hopes that he’ll be back soon with something very, very alcoholic. 

Raphael dares to glance into Simon’s direction again, immediately regretting it, because the girl on his lap now has her arms slung around his neck and is holding a glass against his lips with a liquid in it so alcoholic, that Raphael can smell the penetrating scent from where he stands.

He feels his jaw tensing and closes his eyes to try and calm himself down. Maybe if he doesn’t look at them. Maybe then the anger boiling in his stomach like a fire will stop, but he knows it won’t. 

Jealousy is a horrible trait. Raphael knows that and that’s why he doesn’t act on it the way his mind is screaming him to.  
Trust is important in a relationship and he trusts Simon. He really does, but sometimes it get’s so hard to not act on his true feelings. 

Raphael sighs slightly and opens his eyes again, blinking in confusion when he finds Simon’s seat unoccupied. 

Furrowing his brows his eyes sweep over the room, frantically searching for his boyfriend, but before he can find him, Magnus is standing in front of him again. 

“Voila, a Bloody Mary with a special tick to it from your favorite Warlock!“ Magnus pushes the fancy glass into his hand and Raphael sniffs at the dark crimson drink and then chugs it down in one go, ignoring Magnus horrified expression. 

“Have you seen Simon? I lost him.“ he grumbles and Magnus rolls his eyes. 

“You lost him? He’s not your dog and this is a party. Maybe he’s having some fun, since you abandoned him to talk with me.“ 

Raphael growls slightly, tempted to show the other man his middle finger.  
He doesn’t though, so he settles with shooting him a pissed look. 

“I know that he’s not my dog. He’s my boyfriend and this fairy could be doing who-knows-what with him. I’m sorry for being concerned.“ 

The warlock smirks slightly. “You are a horribly jealous person, my dear friend. But go on, search for your precious baby. I’m going to look for _Alexander_ then.“

Raphael nearly throws up at the lovey-dovey look Magnus gets when he mentions his precious shadowhunter-boyfriend.  
He _really_ hopes that he doesn’t look like this, when he talks about Simon…

Nodding slightly, Raphael steps away from the kitchen counter and makes his way over to the dance floor. 

Magnus was right, if Simon decided to go anywhere with that fairy it would be the dance floor.  
The fledgling loves to dance and to be honest, he somehow manages to not be terrible at it. Raphael enjoys watching him whenever they go out together.  
He himself doesn’t get that into it, though. Neither sweaty bodies pressing against him nor the big crowd are things he enjoys. 

But when he spots Simon in the middle of the dance floor, dancing _really_ close and _really_ dirty with this fucking fairy, he loses it. 

Nope. No. Niente. Nada. 

Raphael is an awfully jealous person and he doesn’t care at all. 

With a scowl on his face he walks into the crowd, pushing drunk beings of all kinds out of his way and then approaches his boyfriend and that other _thing_. 

In one swift movement Raphael grabs the front of Simon’s shirt (which is harder than it seems, because they were dancing so. Damn. Close.), pulls him away from the girl towards himself and then smashes their lips so hard together it hurts even him. 

Simon seems a bit startled at first, but it takes him approximately two seconds to throw his arms around his neck with a loud moan and return the kiss with a drunk and sloppy passion. 

Raphael digs his nails possessively into Simon’s back and licks into his mouth, teeth biting down on his full lower lip, tasting a mixture of blood and sweet alcohol. 

Simon whimpers against his lips and presses their hips together, whining when Raphael breaks the kiss.  
With a smirk the older one watches as his boyfriend tries to chase his lips and then pouts, scrunching op his nose. 

“What was that?“ Simon finally asks after a few seconds, speech slightly slurred and his arms still around Raphael’s neck for support. 

“Just reminding everyone that you’re mine…“ Raphael whispers against his neck, gracing his teeth over Simon’s pulse point and then looking up at the fairy, who’s still standing beside them, eyes wide in confusion. 

He bares his fangs at her over Simon’s shoulder and has to bite back a satisfied noise, when she turns around and flees, flushing and bumping into a pair of warlocks. 

Simon hums against his skin and then giggles softly. 

“You’re hot, when you’re jealous. Um… Actually you’re always hot, but, like… _especially_ hot. Like really, really ho-“ He babbles and Raphael rolls his eyes, before kissing him again. 

“Shut up. You wanna get out of here?“

Simon nods furiously. “Yeah, yeah, let’s go.“

…

And if he collapses on their way to the door and Raphael has to carry him home bridal style, nobody has to know.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments brighten up my day!
> 
> Come and talk to me/send me prompts on my tumblr: ABlueLightInTheDark


End file.
